


Hatef--k

by Magichemistry



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: Excessive use of the word fuck, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, alcohol use, handjob, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: Have you ever met someone and you hate them so much you want to fuck them?





	Hatef--k

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zGLu_2uGRhk I highly recommend to listen to it. I used the Kylo Ren tag so you could find it easier, don't kill me.

_If I put my hands around your wrists, would you fight them?_

_If I put my fingers in your mouth, would you bite them?_

_So many things that I would do if I have my way with you_

“Have you ever met someone and you hate them so much you want to fuck them?” you ask your friend Allie, a red cup in your hand full of cranberry juice and vodka.

“Not really” Allie says in a monotone voice, already used to your weird questions out of nowhere.

“Nevermind” you say looking at the guy who has just entered through the door.

Marnie, your neighborhood that lives upstairs is having a party tonight, you didn’t feel like going out but just getting drunk. So her invitation was perfect, you don’t know why she tries so hard to be your friend.

You take a sip from your drink as your eyes follow the guy, Adam Sackler. You heard some stuff about Adam before meeting him, mainly from Marnie and Hannah at parties like this one. And then, when you actually met him, the two of you immediately clashed, not being able to say more than a few words before you were fighting.

You keep your gaze on him as he says hello to a group of people and takes a bottle of water from the table, he’s wearing a blue navy shit and jeans. You groan as you see his stupid beard and mustache. And what’s with that hair?

“Fuck me” you say as you see him approaching you and Allie. He has that stupid smirk in his face, meaning he has something witty to say to you.

“Nice dress, (Y/N). Trying to catch some drunk guy?” he teases you wanting to receive an insult from you so he can throw you another one back. You’re wearing a simple backless black dress with red sneakers.

“What are you even doing here?” you try to keep your chill, refusing to let him ruin your night but it’s almost impossible.

“I was bored, somebody texted me you were here and I couldn’t pass the chance” he shrugs as he looks around everything but you.

“Great, now I’ll have to get really drunk to stand your presence here” you take Allie’s hand and walk away from him, looking for all the vodka available in the room.

“Sorry but I don’t want you to pay me to have sex with you, (Y/N)” he yells at you across the living room so everyone can hear him above the music. You cringe but you don’t look back. Always with his stupid jokes trying to embarrass you. And there’s something about the way he says your name, it always sounds like a mock.

* * *

“Shit, you scared me” you exclaim taking a step back. Adam is right outside the bathroom door when you open it.

“Did you wash your hands?” he smirks with a devious smile.

“Move, psycho” you push him by the chest but the idiot doesn’t make any move, he just stands there with a hunger look.

“No” he says in a deep voice and walks into the bathroom grabbing you by the arms.

“What the fuck, Adam?” you say annoyed that he dared to touch you. “Let me go!” you twist your body trying to throw him off but he’s too strong.

Adam ignores your protests and crashes his lips against yours, teeth smashing against each other. As he lifts you to sit you on the sink he thrusts his tongue in your mouth.

“What the fuck?” you complain again, but this time you don’t push him off, instead, you hug him by the neck welcoming him to your mouth. You swirl your tongue around his and wrap your legs around his waist.

“I knew it, I fucking knew it” he curses without detaching his mouth from you. He kisses just like you imagined,  ~~not that you thought about it,~~  he’s fucking your mouth with his tongue.

“You have a boner, pervert” you grind your crotch against his hardening bulge and you feel your heartbeat in your pussy, underneath your dress and panties.

“I’m dry humping you. What did you expect, smart girl?” he’s relentless with his mouth.

“Just don’t come in your pants like a horny teenage boy” you tease him and bit his bottom lip.

“Uhu” he breathes out and dips his fingers in your ass. This is the first time he doesn’t have a comeback to your insult.

“I have…” you pant as he lowers his head and starts sucking your neck, he’s so rough you’re sure you’ll have at least one hickey tomorrow. “I have my apartment down here”.

“You don’t wanna fuck in a bathroom?” he smirks looking up to you as he flicks his tongue around your clothed nipple.

“I’m not a pervert like you” you pussy contradicts you by pulsing more. “Let’s go” you get off the sink and ty to fix your dress to look like you weren’t doing exactly what you were doing.

“Prude” Adam teases you and follows you.

You take him by the hand and practically drag him outside Marnie’s apartment, so no one, specially Allie, sees you leaving the party with the guy you claimed you hated so many times.

* * *

Twenty eight steps down later, you’re finally at your apartment door, save from judging looks.

“Adam, stop” you shake your head trying to get rid of Adam’s kisses but he just grabs your hips and grinds his crotch against your butt. You try to put your key in the hole and after two failing tries the door opens. This is it. No going back from what you exactly know you’ll be doing with him. But his mouth is too tempting, distracting you and clouding your judgement to take the right decisions.

He gives the door a slam and presses you against it, his enormous height has you shaking, trying to guess what’s his next move. He bends his back and keeps adding hickeys to the collection you already have in your neck, he splays his hands in your breasts and gives them a hard squeeze. This causes you to whine and he switches to rub your nipples with this thumbs through your clothes.

The kissing continues down your sternum and to your belly, sinking in his knees he puts his head under your dress and you take a deep breath. Is he going to do what you’re thinking?

“You smell so good” he sighs against your underwear and you throw your head back. His hands goes under the dress and tugs your panties down, you kick them off and spread your legs for him. But he keeps just smelling your pussy, breathing into your pubic hair. The bastard is teasing you.

“Please, eat me, please, please” you beg as you buck your hips, offering your pussy so he can’t resist anymore.

“Finally you’re learning some fucking manners” he pins your wrists against the door and gives a long lick to your slit that makes your back arch, not touching the door anymore. His tongue stops right in your clit and he begins flicking it in circles.

“Adam” you moan when he hooks your left leg on his shoulder and tilts his head to his right so he can eat you better. With your hands free, they go automatically to his hair, the motherfucker has softer hair than you.

“Not too hard” you whimper when you feel pain mixed with pleasure. You could swear he’s biting your clit, trapping it with his teeth. But it seems you told him the opposite because his ministrations become rougher.

“Adam, it’s too much” you beg him, your legs shaking because you’re about to come. You normally don’t come so fast, specially with oral sex. “Adam” you cry not sure if you want him to go easier or harder on you. But he takes it as a hint to go harder and he tears an orgasm off your body. “Fuck!” you scream in your quiet apartment, your pussy spamming and your clit sore. You come fast and painful with your eyes shut.

“Taste yourself” he’s standing in front of you. You were lost in your orgasm you didn’t even realize when he let you go. He kisses you making sure to pass all your cum to your mouth, the taste is salty and a little sour. Weird. You didn’t know how you tasted.

“My fucking clit is sore” you groan, you feel wet and dirty down there.

“You’re gonna be more sore from other parts when I’m done with you” he wipes his mouth, satisfied of your taste. He unzips his jeans and pulls them down a little, taking his cock out. It looks thick and long, just like its owner.

He pushes you with his chest against the door and you think he’s gonna fuck you right here and then leave. But he grabs your hands and licks your palm, next he puts it on his cock looking you in a needy way.

You start jerking him off in a slow pace, unsure of what you’re doing. So far, Adam has proved he likes to take his time when it comes to sex. Way different from the rumors you’ve heard. He puts his hands against the door, your head trapped between his strong forearms.

“You like my cock?” he says heavily. He has his eyes closed, his face in a frown of concentration.

“Y-yeah” you admit. He has a nice penis and after he ate you out you’re not too stubborn to deny it. “It feels hot and hard” you flick your wrist and tight your hand. He gasps by your actions and jerks his hips.

“He wants to fuck you”  he says in a growl and opens his eyes looking for your gaze.

“Only you could refer to your own cock as an individual” you roll your eyes but you don’t stop the handjob. He laughs out loud and leans down to kiss you.

You reciprocate the kiss, your tongues in a dominance battle. Meanwhile, you stop your hand at the tip of his dick and rub the slit with your thumb.

“You make my cock so wet” he rasps and you feel the precum wetting your finger.

“Let’s go to bed before you come in my hand like an amateur” you push him aside and get rid of your dress and sneakers in one quick movement. Adam stands there with his dick out, too struck by the sight of your bare ass.

“Are you coming or you prefer to stay there looking like an idiot?” you stop at the frame door of your bedroom and look back to him. He blinks fast, his pupils flare. He takes hurried steps and you jerk back a little because he looks like a raged bull ready to attack.

“I was kidding!” you laugh running to your bed but he’s faster than you and catches you, tackling you down on the right side of your bed.

He hovers you and leans down to kiss you. “You’re so fucking hot” he says pressing your forehead together when the kiss is over.

“You’re not so bad yourself” you whisper, putting a short trail of hair behind his ear. Now that you look at him well you see he has a cute smile, his big ears go in harmony with his equally big nose and that mouth, oh that pouty mouth, he really knows how to use it.

“Condom” he interrupts the moment and you point to the drawer in front of your bed.

“It’s in the first one” you sit down on the mattress, waiting for him to get naked and put the condom on. You take a quick glance to his body: he has a wide back, little moles are peppered through it and you can distinguish his shoulder blades. He turns around and you look away, you don’t want him to know you were checking him out, which is pretty stupid considering you’re about to fuck.

When he comes back to you, he sinks down on his knees and puts his hands in your hips, his thumbs delicately tracing circles in your skin. After a moment of just staring at you, he approaches his mouth to one of your nipples and start to suck. Pleasure travels through your body like electricity and you push your chest out more, while he sucks one nipple he caresses the other one with his fingers.

“Sit on my cock” he says before giving your tit a final long suck. He stands up and sits next to you, you see he has already the condom on and he’s completely stiff. He turns to your side and grabs your leg so he can flip you over, leaving you sitting on him, his cock lightly brushing your entrance.

“This is gonna be good” he murmurs and sinks you down on his dick. Your mouth opens by itself, it feels tight but not painful, your previous orgasm helps to take all of him.

“Fuck, you feel…” he stumbles when you’re totally sit on him. “You feel… perfect, like you were made for me”.

“Corny” you snort and throw your arms around his neck. You start grinding your hips in a circle motion. You feel so full of him, each part of him fits with each part of you. Who’s being corny now?

“You fucking love it” he laughs and you hide your smile in the crook of his neck. But he notices it and adds “I made you laugh. I’m making some progress here”.

“Mmm” you breath and pepper kisses along his neck. He grabs your lower back with one hand and your thigh with the other one. His grip isn’t so hard as when he ate you out, he’s just holding you to guide you up and down in his shaft.

“Imagine your friend Allie or Marnie seeing you right now” he says raggidly. “Bouncing in my cock after saying you hated me”.

“I don’t give a fuck about Marnie. I only go to her parties because there’s free booze” you slide your hand between your bodies, looking for clit. There’s something about the way Adam say things that turns you on. He’s so gross, so vulgar.  

“Filthy tricky slut” he jerks his hips up. “You know what sluts like you get?”

“What?” you whisper sensually on his ear and lick it.

“They get fucked like this” he snaps hips and pull you down harder. You ride him with the same intensity without stop touching your clit. Adam Sackler might be a lot of bad things but he has showed he can take you to orgasm really fast.

“You say you hated me, but I can feel you clenching around me” he moans and and looks for your mouth to devour you.

“Adam! Shit, I’m coming, I’m coming!” you scream against his mouth, not wanting to stop kissing him. Your vision fades to black for a few seconds as you come, pleasure rips your body as you keep grinding on him.

His fast rhythm begins to decrease and he growls repeatedly as he comes, putting his face between your tits.

“Get up, you’re too heavy” he leaves one last kiss in your sternum and lifts you up so he can go and throw the condom in the garbage.

“You’re big as a fucking sasquatch and I’m the one that’s too heavy” you climb in bed, fixing the blankets the way you like it so you can go to sleep. You asume Adam will dress and leave, now that you both had sex there’s nothing left to do.

“Move, it’s fucking cold here” he lays inside the blankets, occupying most of the space.

“What?” you ask confused. “No!” you immediately say after you discover his plans.

“Adam, get out! You can’t say here!” you punch him in the back, he’s laying on his side, ready to fall asleep.

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t want to!”

“Don’t be so heartless, (Y/N)” he turns to look at you. “I promise I won’t bother you, I’ll probably touch your ass and tits a few times during the night, but that’s all” he teases you with a smug look on his face. “Please” he tries one more time, his fingers brushing your arm and the best abandoned puppy look he can make.

You sigh resigned, there’s no way you can’t move his body out of your bed by yourself. But as soon as the morning comes he’s leaving.

“Goodnight, dip shit” he says in the dark, trying not to laugh.

“Goodnight, fuck face” you say with your back turned to him.

* * *

“Mmmm” you groan when you feel you’ve been awakened. You were sleeping upside down when something took you out of your dreams.

A burn in one of your butt cheeks indicates you that’s the reason you woke up and another spank landing on your other cheek tells you Adam is still here.

“Go away” you sigh exasperated, your eyes still closed and your face against the pillow.

“I’m gonna show you what happen to little girls who sleep without their pajamas on” is the first thing Adam says after waking you up.

“What?” you frown against the pillow, completely lost of what he’s talking about.

You feel how he grabs your legs and puts you in fours, and before you can protest he thrusts his tongue inside of you.

“Adam!” you complain but you push your ass to him. He twirls his tongue in circles in your inside and you wonder what’s better: his tongue or his dick.

He laps his tongue as if your cum was his breakfast and his finger slides to your clit. You ball the sheets in your hands and tight your eyes. He’s gonna make you come again if he keeps up with that.

Suddenly he stops and you feel him shifting behind you, the tip of his cock pokes at your entrance and he slides in.

“Good morning” he sighs in satisfaction, not even bother to put a condom on.

“Your cock” you say out loud the decision of what’s better.

“What?” he moves slowly, still a little sleepy.

“Your cock is better” your turn your head to look at him, his hair is in all directions and his eyes looks small and puffy.

“Fuck yea, it is” he smirks. The idiot thinks you’re comparing him with someone else and he’s cocky thinking he won.

You thrust back in tune with his movements, your neck hurts but you don’t tore your gaze away from him.

“You’re adorable” he says when he sees you yawn between the middle of your fucking.

“I thought I was annoying”

“That too” he passes his hand to your front and he rubs your clit, wanting to repeat the sensation from last night when he made you come.

This time you reach your climax in a quiet way, you let out little silent moans, feeling the spams of your cunt trapping him.

“Turn around” he gets out of you and starts to jerk himself off fast. You lay in your back and after a few pumps his cum lands in all your tits. He groans in a deep raspy tone looking at you, his lips pressed together.

“Now you can leave” you don’t know why but you feel dirty and used. You’re just one of the many girls who had sex with him. You just want to take a shower hopeful you’ll get rid of this sensation.

“Can I see you again?” he sits in bed trying to catch his breath.

“Why?” you narrow your eyes in disbelief.

“I like you” Adam shrugs biting his fingernail.

“No you don’t” you snort. “We can’t stand each other and now that we fucked our mutual hate out of our systems we can move on”.

“Why the fuck do you avoid me?”

“I’m not… What are you talking about?” you get up and sit like him. “Adam, I know you. Whatever you have in mind it’s not going to work”.

“Please, let me show you who I became. All the bullshit you’ve heard from Marnie about me and Hannah and Jessa is just that, bullshit” he exhales frustrated and upset that his past is still affecting his life.

You twist your mouth unsure of what to say. After the fuck you had, you’re starting to realize you hated Adam as a way to protect yourself. He was a hot guy who could have become someone you liked, but too afraid you decided to hate him so it wouldn’t happen.

“Please, just one chance” Adam see the hesitation in your face and he thinks he might have a shot. He looks for your hand and grabs it delicately, wanting to convince you that whatever you and him have deserves a try.

“Fine” you roll your eyes faking annoyance but your smiles gives you away. Adam grabs your face and kisses you, not caring you still have his cum dying in your chest.

“Ew morning breath” you avoid his mouth. “And you taste like cum”.

“Baby, it’s your cum” he laughs, sure how you’ll react with the pet name.

“I prefer when you call me dip shit” you kiss him again before he can say anything else.

_And there will be no tenderness, no tenderness,_

_I’ll show no mercy for you, you have no mercy for me,_

_The only thing that I ask, love me mercilessly._

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man


End file.
